Musings
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Future Trunks considers his real motives for joining in the events of another timeline.


****

Disclaimer: 

Trunks and all of his respective thoughts really don't belong to me, but I'm having fun playing with them J

****

Author's Note:

This story popped into my head as I watched the episode where you see future Gohan in it (So that's what he looked like!). Just a short little piece with thoughts and action strung together. Anyway, enjoy you guys and gals, and let me know what you think! (AKA, REVIEW!)

****

Musings

What am I doing here, in this time,… in this place? The objective had been so clear that day I left home: To warn and save at least one world from the android threat. Subconsciously, despite what I knew, I had hopped that by saving the people of this world; I could save them in my time. I know it isn't true. The androids… I had thought they were the worst evil to ever be created. Seventeen and Eighteen, clever, agile, powerful, and unstoppable foes, or so I thought. Now we train to save _them_.

To be honest, this Cell, really has not clouded the objective. I still train to fight against a powerful android who threatens this world. I now have time though. I've spent nearly six months in this place, though it has only been a half of a day outside. I train; I've trained hard, in solitude. I suppose that was another of my motives to come back here. To meet those I never knew before… like my father.

I never got to know the man my father was, but like any young boy, I idolized him. I still do, though his oppressive pride is shaking the pedestal. Mom had loved him, or, the Vegeta in my timeline that is. For all of his bluff and bluster. She had loved him despite his cold façade, and the fact that he never told her of his love in return. If mom could do that, then so too can I.

I also wanted to meet Son Goku; mother had talked lovingly of him too. I had always thought Mom was exaggerating when she spoke of Goku's exploits… and then I meet the man. To put it bluntly, he certainly isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Not to say he is stupid, just on a few subjects he can be just as nieve and… lost as a child. It's a trait that makes just about everyone around him smile. I'm glad to know that this Goku at least, survived the virus.

Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin, I had always wanted to meet them as well. Piccolo is distant, but not like my father, he just doesn't tend to be a very friendly person. Tien and Krillin are both fun sorts of guys, though Tien has this weird habit of underestimating a situation. Krillin does that some as well, but other times his intuition is frightening. And Piccolo, he seems to be the briliant battle strategist that… Gohan… had implied. He never underestimates a situation.

At the time when I took off, I hadn't considered all of the possibilities. I was so thrilled about meeting Goku and my father that my mind completely forgot one other person I wanted to see, but my heart didn't. Gohan, my mentor, my best friend, my surrogate big brother. How could I have forgotten him? Because I had always known him. But as I train here in silence, my company shunned by the only other person in the room, I remember Gohan in all of his glory. He was a real hero; not I. He would have never left me alone… in this place. He would have been right by my side, teaching me what he knew and working with me to get it right.

That Gohan is gone now. I can't forget that. I can't forget the pain. There is a Gohan in this world though. Young and unsacred. Yet to understand the trial of fire that is a life or death battle. No, that isn't true. This boy had gone to Namek yet, had went through the thing with Freeza. He had seen his father die before his eyes once already when Radditz had shown up all of those years ago. He had survived, and helped to defeat my father and Nappa. No, this Gohan had seen battle. I just hope to save him from the power that is the androids, that is Cell.

What is amazing, is despite all of that, this child still radiates all the childlike energy and fancies of any other. Though when I catch his eye, I can see the ghosts lurking there. I wonder if the Gohan I knew had those ghosts before the androids got here. I know he had nightmares, night terrors really, does this child already suffer the same? I don't know.

The oddest part is, that this Gohan looks up to _me_. On more than one level. I get this weird sense of pride when he asks me weather something is all right or not. Or when he points out something we all should have seen and didn't. I don't know that it is a paternal pride, but I'm glad to know the person that was to be my mentor is still very capable of spotting flaws in a plan and standing up to anyone in his path. Even my mother and Chi Chi if he thinks the need is there. 

That is, when I think about it, one of the biggest reasons I'm fighting and training here. I need to prove myself to my father that's another one. But, I'm fighting for this Gohan and for this version of myself. So that maybe neither will have as many nightmares. Though I fear that Cell, no matter how hard we train will be a problem for everyone. Including this Gohan, as when we are done in the room of Spirit and Time, Goku intends to bring his son in here for a year. I wish them well. 

I wish the whole world and all of it's timelines well.


End file.
